Always Tell a Gerudo No
by Sensei
Summary: I put it under Romance because thereis a LITTLE bit, but don't worry. If you don't like Romance you could still like this fic! Read the Author's Notes to find out about the contest I'm doing.


A

A/N: Hi! This is a short story inspired by a song. If you can tell me the song and artist, then I'll do something special for ya'! Also, I'm sorry I haven't updated The Heroes of Takkan in a while! I just haven't been getting any good ideas for the next chapter! I'm still gonna work on it, though, so don't worry! 

Um, there is one thing different than the normal OOT storyline in this story. Navi left Link when he left the Fire Temple in this. That's AU(Alternate Universe), right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda! I also don't own the song or the song-writer!

*****************************

**Always tell a Gerudo No**

Link was walking through the Haunted Wasteland, looking for the Spirit Temple. As he passed by another flagpole, he saw a caravan of Gerudos traveling through the Wasteland, also. One of the Gerudos saw him, and said,

"Are you headin' to the East?"

"Yeah, but I'd rather take my chances with the heat, than go with a group of Gerudos." The truth was, he had nothing against Gerudos.

He just didn't feel comfortable around women. But, when she started walking away, he noticed she had much jewelry on, and she seemed to be rich. Link realized he could of had it all, if he had just said "Yes" to her. 

Well, after nearly a year, Link found himself living near Kakariko in a tent. He was trying to get through Ganondorf's Castle, yet every time he tried he nearly killed himself! So, Link was having his dinner, when he heard a sort of knocking at his tent "door". He cautiously looked out, and he saw her. The girl he had met before was standing there, outside his tent.

"Why don't you come in," he said, "and have some dinner? Then you can tell me 'bout your trip 'round the world."

"You probably remember me in all my jewels." she said, sort of questioningly.

He JUST realized she was wearing none of her jewels, and she had no sword or any other sort of weapon.

"Yeah, I guess so!"

"Well it was shortly after then, that I ran into another man, and I asked him the same question that I asked you. But he didn't refuse, and he hopped aboard our eastbound caravan. In the twiklin' of an eye, he had knocked me off the side, and left me there for death, upon the sand."

"Wow, how cruel can a guy get?"

"Yeah, he was pretty cruel alright. He took all of my jewelry and weapons....."

"I'm sorry..."

"No. There's more to the story."

"Oh, continue, then!"

"Well, I thought I was done, lying out in the middle of the Wasteland. When much to my surprise, who should pass? But this old friend of yours! She said she knew you from the battles you had fought together. I told her that I thought you headed west. Then she said she should have known, 'cause you like to be alone, and that's the time, I knew ya' were the one! So I asked her for a ride, just to get here by your side, and stay here above this stream out of the sun."

"NAVI!?!??!!???!?!?!??!?" Link said with surprise and hope.

"Yep."

"Where is she?"

"Outside! Navi, come in here!"

Navi flew in, and once she saw Link, she flew up and hugged him.

Link realized that if he had said "Yes" to her before, he could of been the one to leave her lyin' in the sun, then ending up with only precious stones. But he had said "No", so now he had a wonderful girl, and his best friend, Navi, back. He learned, that day, that you should **"Always Tell a Gerudo No"**. 

The happy reunion let link's hopes up, and he went and fought and defeated Ganondorf, and saved Hyrule.

************************

A/N: Ooo, ooo! I forgot to mention the new thing I'm doing! You can now request me to MST(Mystery Science Theater) a fic for ya'! ^-^ Just send any and all all fics below the rating PG-13 to [kettlerock@hotmail.com][1] ! If you don't have an e-mail address, say which story you want me to MST in your review for this story! ^-^

   [1]: mailto:kettlerock@hotmail.com



End file.
